


Lost

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: The Cold and Darkness swallowed him whole





	1. Chapter 1

The weather outside was frightful was the only thing Tony could come up with as he watched out the window. Freezing rain had dropped about half an inch of ice on DC before blanketing that was snow. Snow that was coming down so hard you couldn't see the street lights.

 

"Go home before you cannot get home, " Vance called down from his perch causing the straggling amount of agents that still occupied the building to pack up everything and run.

 

Tony took his time; there was nobody waiting for him at home. To be honest, he was feeling increasing depressed today and rather lonely. Ziva and Tim had been on his case since they arrive at work; Gibbs' mood was less than stellar and Vance didn't have a kind word to say to him all day. The only bright spots in his day were Abby, Ducky and Palmer.

 

"DiNozzo," Gibbs growled as he walked by. "You deaf? Go Home!"

 

Nodding, Tony made his way to his desk and grabbed his gear; leaving without saying a word. Gibbs watched as his agent made his way to the elevator, his gut churning. Thinking back over the day, Jethro realized that he had been less than kind to Tony and if memory served him correctly, Tim and Ziva had been downright cruel.

 

"Damn it," Gibbs growled; his guilt of not stopping them getting the best of him. The ringing of his phone delays him from going after Tony. "Yeah, Gibbs."

 

Tony made his way out onto the ice rink parking lot, his feet scrambling for purchase with almost every step. A crack of thunder amidst the blizzard startled him and sent him crashing to the ground, his head bouncing hard off the pavement. Blackness swallowed him instantly; the pain was a little more than he could handle.

 

Gibbs stood in Vance's office for the twenty minutes listening to the man's plans for the agency all the while Jethro's mind was thinking about Tony. "Really coming down out there Leon," Gibbs interrupted. "You may want to leave now if you're going to make it home to the kids."

 

As soon as Vance was in the elevator, Gibbs made his way quickly down the stairs and to his desk. Grabbing his coat, gun, badge and keys; he set off to find his upset agent, friend. By the time he got to the parking lot, the snow was blinding. Finding Tony's car still in the lot left Jethro feeling unsettled. There was no track, not a mark one to tell him if Tony had even made it to the parking lot.

 

Rushing back inside, Gibbs stopped off in the security office and played back the tape of the parking lot to see if he could figure out where his young man was. Seeing Tony on screen, Gibbs heart skipped a beat when he watched him fall; his head bouncing off the pavement as he did.

 

"Agent Gibbs?" a young man stepped into the office. "Would you allow me to help you find Tony?"

 

"You two friends?' Gibbs gave the young man a pointed look.

 

"Been friends for a while," Jeff Martin stood proud. "He and Jimmy Palmer are great friends to have. I called Jimmy; he was held up just outside the parking lot. He's on his way back to help too."

 

"Good thinking," Gibbs pointed to the screen. "He hit his head and was knocked unconscious. Can you make this thing show me where he went when he came to?"

 

Jeff watched with Gibbs at his side as Tony stumbled away from the parking lot and headed towards the water. The next camera picked up a staggering agent wandering away from the water to the now deserted road. The camera from the gate showed him making his way across and disappearing from sight.

 

"Damn it," Gibbs growled. "Can you find some flashlights? I'll go grab some blankets."

 

"Agent Gibbs," Palmer ran into the office. "How can I help?"

 

"Get a medical bag together," Gibbs pointed to the security tapes as they played the scene again. "He's injured, cold and has plagued scarred lungs."

 

"How are we going to find him in this storm?" Jeff questioned; his voice marred with worry. "He's got to be hurting to be wandering away."

 

"He was upset before he fell," Palmer sighed. "We chatted earlier; he's really tired of Ziva and Tim always tearing him down."

 

"They are horrible," Jeff agreed. "Tony jokes; he does it for a reason."

 

"To keep the job from jading them," Palmer nodded as he put a couple bottles of water into his medical bag. "He's a good agent and a damn good friend."

 

"My jeep is close," Jeff said softly. "Load what you have into it with some extra blankets. There is an access road not far from where Tony disappeared into the trees. We can pull up it and start off on foot from there. That way we have something close to shelter us from the storm. Load the blankets in there just in case we all need them."

 

Loading enough blankets to keep them warm, Palmer and Gibbs climbed into the back of the vehicle set on finding their friend.

 

"Just because he got up and is walking about doesn't mean that his condition isn't serious. Some of fatal head injuries in the news had the people walking around before their condition became so serious that they died. Look at Natasha Richardson; they sent the ambulance away after her accident and then she died hours later after complaining of a headache."

 

"Palmer," Gibbs growled.

 

"Sorry," Palmer's worry was palatable and Gibbs was feeling the strain from it. "We have to find him, Agent Gibbs. He's one of my best friends."

 

Tony trudged through the snow; it wasn't as high once he got into the thick of the trees. His head hurt and he was so cold that he felt numb. Making his way deeper into the woods, he pushed along steadily hoping to find some type of shelter out of the wind.

 

An abandoned shack appeared in his line of sight and it wasn't long before he was safely inside out of the wind and blinding snow. The pain in his head escalated to the point that blackness started to consume him. Clutching the gun to his chest, Tony closed his eyes and allowed the blessed darkness to wash over him; at least there he was warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs found the shack first and started to open the door.

 

“Sir,” Jeff pulled his gun. “We should clear it first.”

 

As soon as the door opened, Gibbs was surprised to hear the sound of a gunshot followed closely by a second.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Gibbs snarled as he ran inside to find Tony clutching his shoulder with tears rolling down his face. “Easy, DiNozzo.”

 

“He fired first,” Jeff defended.

 

“He’s injured and scared.” Gibbs countered. “That shot went nowhere near anyone; you could have missed. Get Palmer in here.”

 

“Right here,” Jimmy made his way around Jeff to be by Tony’s side. “Let me see it, Tony.”

 

“It hurts, sir.” Tony said softly. “My father is going to be mad that I got blood on my coat.”

 

“I’ll take care of your father,” Palmer reassured, he was worried about Tony’s frame of mind.

 

“Mew,” a little kitten poked its head out of the other side of Tony’s jacket.

 

“Shhhh..” Tony tucked her back in. “Please don’t take my kitten, sir.”

 

“I won’t,” Palmer smiled as he applied a pressure dressing to the wound. “Does your kitten have a name?”

 

“Smoky,” Tony’s voice was barely a whisper. “Father kicked her across the yard. Could you make sure he didn’t break her? I don’t have any money to pay you, but I can work for you, sir. I’m a good worker.”

 

“Sure,” Palmer smiled. “Why did your father kick her?” Palmer gently checked the little kitten over; other than needing fed, she was in pretty good health.

 

“What is that?” Senior growled as he walked out on the back porch to find Tony playing with a kitten.

 

“It’s a kitten; I found her. She’s a good girl. May I keep her please?” Tony’s eyes filled with tears; he loved this little kitten so much already.

 

“You most certainly cannot!” Senior shouted. “I’m not even keeping you. Go upstairs and pack your things; I never want to see you again.” Pulling the young boy up by his shirt collar, Senior shoved him towards the door before turning around and kicked the kitten so hard that it went flying across the yard.

 

Tony sobbed; his new best friend was most likely dead or really hurt and he couldn’t help. Running upstairs, the young boy found all of his clothes packed neatly into cardboard boxes along with his books, games and a few moments of his mother. Grabbing a picture of his mom, he shoved it into a backpack along with some clothes and the money had stashed. Stopping long enough to grab a couple towels, the little boy sets out to find his kitten to either care for it or bury it; he wasn’t sure.

 

“Smoky isn’t hurt,” Palmer gently placed his kitten back in Tony’s coat. “She’s a beautiful little girl.”

 

“Sir,” Tony looked up at Gibbs. “Do you have a blanket for Smoky? I’ll give it back; she’s just really cold.”

 

“I do,” Gibbs nodded; he was very unnerved by this state of his agent; he needed to get him checked out as soon as possible. Wrapping a blanket around his young charge, he watched as Tony shoved some of the corner into his jacket to keep the kitten warm. “Let’s get you more blanket so you can get warm too, buddy.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Tony whispered softly. “My father is going to be real mad if he knows you’re helping me.”

 

“I bet he’s afraid of me,” Gibbs snickered. “I was a sniper in the Marines; I will kick his ass.”

 

Tony laughed a little; he was so nervous in addition to being in pain.

 

“Tony?” Palmer called softly. “I promise we’re not taking you to your father, but we need to get you some help for that shoulder and the bump on your head.”

 

“I don’t have any money,” Tony sighed. “I lost my backpack in the snow. It had my money and a picture of my mom in it.”

 

“We’ll find it for you.” Gibbs promised; he would go to Tony’s apartment and get the picture the first chance he got. “What were you shooting at?”

 

“The rat,” Tony pointed to the corner where sure enough a dead rat was found or what remained of it.

 

“You’re a pretty good shot there, kid.” Gibbs smiled with pride.

 

“I didn’t know I knew how to do that.” Tony’s voice was shaky. “I need to get some sleep, sir. I don’t feel so good.”

 

“I know,” Gibbs’ voice was gentle. “Do you think you can walk?”

 

“No,” Tony’s voice was shaky. “I broke my ankle.”

 

“Okay,” Gibbs nodded, trying to figure out what to do next. “We’re going to carry you out of here.”

 

“Sir?” Tony’s face was wet with tears again. “That man shot me.”

 

“He’s a police officer,” Gibbs explained. “He just reacted when you shot the rat.”

 

“But he shot me,” Tony was trying to reason it out in his head why this man wasn’t in handcuffs.

 

“How about I make him carry you back to the car?” Gibbs watched Tony’s face for a second.

 

“I’ll get there,” Tony took a deep breath as he zipped his coat to keep Smokey safe and got up on his hands and knees. “DiNozzo’s aren’t quitters; I’ll get there.”

 

Crawling as far as the door, Tony found himself stopped by the gray haired man with the really blue eyes. “How about if we put you on a stretcher and carry you?”

 

Palmer unfolded the stretcher and with Gibbs’ help got Tony situated. He was helping carry Tony through the snow with Jeff tagging close behind, but out of sight when a sob tore from their patient’s chest.

 

“Are we hurting you?” Gibbs questioned.

 

“No Sir,” Tony batted at his face to wipe the tears.

 

“What’s wrong?” Palmer kept his voice gentle.

 

“My mom was taken from our house on a stretcher,” Tony started shaking. “They took her to the hospital and she died.”

 

“I’m so sorry about your mom,” Palmer responded softly; with such genuine emotion that Tony sobbed harder.

 

“Let’s go,” Gibbs nodded. “He needs help.”

 

By the time they got to the SUV, Tony was exhausted; the pain pulling at him from every angle. The injuries were vivid by the time they got him into the back of the SUV.

 

“There is no way we’re going to make it to a hospital in this weather,” Palmer sighed. “Let’s get him back to autopsy. I can’t do an MRI, but I can do everything else there.”

 

“How are you going to treat the hypothermia?” Gibbs questioned as he got into the vehicle.

 

“Carefully,” Palmer sighed. Palmer was feeling out of his depth, but there wasn’t anything that he wouldn’t’ do for Tony; his best friend. “When we get back to NCIS, we need to find something to use for a litter box and get Smokey something to eat.”

 

“Can I keep her?” Tony looked at Gibbs. “Please? I will take really good care of her.”

 

“I don’t see why not,” Gibbs smiled. “I think you’re just the right man for the job.”

 

“I’m your daddy now,” Tony whispered to the kitten. “I won’t let anyone hurt you and we’re not going to see father ever again. I don’t care what anyone says. “

“Where will you live?” Palmer questioned gently, he wanted to understand Tony a bit better.

 

“Nobody wants me so I’ll have to get a job and get my own place,” Tony shrugged his good shoulder.

 

“How old are you, buddy?” Gibbs needed to figure out where Tony’s head was stuck at.

 

“Well, I know I’m eight, but I don’t look eight,” Tony’s eyes filled with tears. “What’s wrong with me? What did he do to me now?”


	3. Chapter 3

"You fell and hit your head," Gibbs said softly. "I think your memory is a bit messed up but that's okay."

 

"I'm sorry," Tony sighed. "I never get anything right."

 

"Hey now," Gibbs gently tried to correct Tony's thought process. "I say you do a lot of things right. You got yourself out of the storm and rescued Smokey. How did you find her again?"

 

"She found me," Tony smiled. "I woke up and she was purring and rubbing her head on my face."

 

"Well," Gibbs grunted. "Guess you were meant to be together!"

 

"You really mean that?" Tony's eyes contained a childlike hope that broke Gibbs heart.

 

"I do," the gunny smiled. "Let's get you some help for your head and that ankle. I'll help you find your little fella something to eat. How does that sound?"

 

"Good!" Tony's mind started clicking. "Sir, I don't know anything about taking care of her; what if I mess up?"

 

"I think you are off to a good start," Gibbs said softly. "She has love and a name; that's a good place to begin."

 

Tony's exhaustion consumed him as he waited for Jeff to navigate them off the service road and before he knew it, he was sound asleep; his head resting on Gibbs' chest. With more blankets placed over his young charge, Gibbs kept a close eye on his young man.

 

"We're never going to make it back to NCIS at this rate." Jeff grumbled. "What the hell was he thinking wandering off like that?"

 

"He was hurt, disoriented and scared. Thinking clearly wasn't a possibility at the moment. I understand you're scared and feeling guilty about shooting him in the shoulder but anger at him has no place here. I need you to control your anger and work on getting us out of here. Tony needs medical care and it's up to you to get us where we need to go."

 

"You're right," Jeff took a deep breath and concentrated on driving. "We need to get him taken care of."

 

By the time they made it to NCIS, Tony was crying in pain; everything hurt. "Shhhh...." Gibbs soothed. "We're going to get you some medicine, buddy."

 

"It hurts," Tony whimpered as they started walking towards autopsy. "I need a bathroom, sir."

 

A detour to the bathroom outside of autopsy revealed to Gibbs just how much Tony, even in this state, trusted him. Holding Tony up while he peed, Gibbs wondered where this loyalty came from. Tony didn't recognize him but there was still a part of him that realized that he could trust the older agent.

 

"I grabbed a gurney," Palmer said softly as he wheeled his way into the bathroom with Jeff's help. "Let's get him off that leg."

 

"Up you go, Tony." Gibbs said softly. "Time to get off that sore leg, buddy."

 

"What about Smokey?" Tony opened his coat to make sure his kitten was okay. "She's going to be scared."

 

"Well," Gibbs smiled at his agent, his boy. "You keep talking to her while we get you where we can get a picture of your foot and then we'll figure it all out."

 

"Okay," Tony started to tell the kitten about a movie that he'd seen not too long ago. By the time they got to autopsy, the kitten was sitting on Tony's chest hanging on every word purring the entire time.

 

"May I hold your kitten while you get xrays?" Gibbs watched Tony's face carefully.

 

"You're going to give her back, right?" Tony wrapped Smokey back in his coat to protect her.

 

"I promise," Gibbs nodded. "Wouldn't want to take her away from the best kitty dad in the whole world."

 

Palmer x-rayed Tony's ankle relieved to find it was only fractured but still needed stabilized. A detailed survey of the medical supply room found all the supplies needed for Palmer to take care of Tony's ankle, shoulder and his head. Gibbs sat by Tony's side with the kitten while Palmer cleaned and sutured his friend's head.

 

"You had a lot of stitches before?" Gibbs casually asked.

 

"Yeah," Tony sighed. "I'm pretty accident prone."

 

"You get some of those because your dad hit you?" Gibbs watched as even the eight-year-old mind of his agent struggled to snap his mask into place.

 

"He gets drunk, he hits. I don't know why he hates me so much but I just try to stay out of his way. Sometimes, he comes and finds me but sometimes things happen and our paths cross."

 

"Why were you running away?" Gibbs was taking a chance; thinking something about his current situation was similar to something that happened when he was eight.

 

"I wasn't," Tony sighed. "Father threw me out; he said he doesn't want me anymore. I knew it would happen someday. My mom was the only one that really loved me."

 

"Tony?" Gibbs let Smokey rub on Tony's chin to ease the tension; the purring kitten was like a sedative for the young minded man. "Did your mom ever hurt you or touch you?"

 

"You mean like bad touch?" Tony blinked in surprise at the question.

 

"Yeah," Gibbs grunted.

 

"Nope," Tony gave Gibbs a hard look. "We only had each other; best friends. She kept my father from touching me and she fired the nanny for touching me. You don't do bad touches, sir. Not ever, got it?"

 

"I got it," Gibbs smiled. "I just wanted to make sure that you didn't need more help than what we could see."

 

"Nope," Tony shook his head. "Nobody molested me after Nanny and only Nanny did. My mom died with just me in the room, sir. I am being honest with you; she didn't hurt me."

 

"I appreciate your honesty," Gibbs put a supportive hand on Tony's arm. "Are you thirsty?"

 

"Yes," Tony nodded. "Could I have some juice?"

 

"I will find you some juice," Gibbs smiled. "I will find little Miss Smokey some water and maybe some tuna fish."

 

"Mew," Smokey watched Gibbs for a moment.

 

Tony giggled. "I think that was please."

 

"Mew," Smokey started purring louder.

 

"That was thank you," Gibbs laughed.

 

"She's very polite," Tony joked; he really liked the older man. He felt safe with him and something more, loved perhaps.

 

"What's your name?" Tony questioned.

 

"Gibbs," Jethro answered watching to see if Tony would remember. "You call me Boss sometimes. We're good friends."

 

"My stomach isn't so sure," Tony sighed. "Could I get something to drink now?"

 

"Sure," Gibbs nodded Heading off in search of the juice, water and coffee, the older agent felt sad. Even Tony's subconscious was letting his young frame of mind know there are issues but still Tony trusted him.

 

By the time Gibbs returned, he was surprised to find that Palmer and Jeff had managed to find some items to put together a bed for Tony and cots for the rest of them. Making their way into the warmth of Ducky's office, Palmer got Tony settled while Jeff took care of other business.

 

"Gibbs?" Tony looked up from his drink. "Why is it okay for that man to shoot me in the shoulder?"

 

"He thought that he was protecting us," Gibbs explained. "He reacted to the shot you fired that killed the rat."

 

Thinking for a moment, Tony sighed. "So if I was dead nobody would do anything because he didn't mean to do it?"

 

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "That happens sometimes, kid."

 

"I don't like that," Tony's eyes filled with tears. "Nobody will cry for me when I die and nobody would have even cared because it was just an accident. Maybe my father was right, I would be better off dead."

 

"Hey," Gibbs moved closer. "I would miss you if something happened to you. You ‘re my friend."

 

"Am I?" Tony's eyes bore a hole through Gibbs. "I don't think that I am; I think that you would just forget all about me because it was an accident."

 

"Agent Gibbs," Palmer moved to the older man's side as soon as he saw the hurt flash in his eyes. "Why don't you see if you can find keys to the kitchen so we can get something to eat; we're going to be here a while by the looks of it."

 

"You'll watch him?" Gibbs' voice cracked.

 

"I will," Palmer vowed as he took a seat next to Tony. "I want to ask you something. Are you remembering some feelings but can't figure out what they go to yet?"

 

"Yes," Tony nodded. "I know things but don't know how I know them but I can't remember them I can feel them."

 

"What do you feel about me?" Palmer wanted to test the theory.

"You are my friend and that you don't hurt me." Tony fidgeted a little. "I can trust you."

 

"What about Jeff?" Palmer pointed the hallway where Jeff had taken up residence.

 

"He hurt me," Tony grumbled. "I can't trust him; he hurt me."

 

"Rest," Palmer shushed his friend. "Just rest; we'll figure it all out after you have had some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony slept deeply, the kitten on this chest doing the same. Gibbs was successful in his mission to get into the kitchen. By the time he returned, he was ready to move the group to some rooms that were near the kitchen because it would provide for Tony’s needs much better.

 

“Can you pack a cart of everything you need to take care of him?” Gibbs asked quietly. “There are some dorm rooms up near the kitchen. Vance put them in because so many times teams work long hours and need just a nap to rejuvenate.”

 

“I can,” Palmer nodded. “It would be good to be able to clean him up and us too. I’ll grab some extra sheets and anything else I can find.”

 

“Generators will kick in for the respite room,” Gibbs explained. “Part of the emergency plan. Autopsy and the dorm rooms.”

 

“Jeff and I will take the supplies; put Tony in the wheelchair and get him upstairs. We’ll meet you there in a few minutes.” Palmer and Jeff made their way out of the room to start gathering supplies.

 

“Tony,” Gibbs shook his friend gently. “We’re going to go to someplace where you’ll be more comfortable.”

 

“Okay,” Tony held onto Smokey as he sat up. “We’re okay, Smokey. Gibbs is a good guy; he won’t hurt us.”

 

“I won’t,” Gibbs agreed as he got Tony into the wheelchair.

 

“Are we friends?” Tony questioned.

 

“We are,” Gibbs said softly. “You’re like family to me.”

 

“I don’t like family,” Tony mumbled. “Always hurt you.”

 

“I am going to try really hard to make it all better,” Gibbs promised as he pushed the elevator button and watched the door close. “We’re going to be okay; I’m going to make it so you feel better about this family.”

 

“Did I ever shoot someone that didn’t deserve it?” Tony’s mind was wandering back to Jeff.

 

“Nope,” Gibbs sighed. “Tony, Jeff reacted to the gunshot. It was not personally against you; if he had known it was you he would never have taken that shot. We knew you were hurt; we knew you wandered away. What we didn’t know what if you were still alone; we are trained to protect and serve.”

 

“I know,” Tony sighed. “It’s just hard to figure out.”

 

Getting off the elevator, Gibbs wheeled Tony into the dorm room. Getting him situated in the bed, he moved a chair closer so he could continue the discussion.

 

“What you said earlier,” Gibbs wiped his hand over his face. “About nobody crying if you died; you have no idea. You are so loved by so many people, Tony. If something happened to you; it would hurt so many hearts. It would kill me to lose you. You are a son to me; I love you.”

 

“Dad’s don’t love their kids,” Tony mumbled as he dozed off.

 

“Ah hell, Tony.” Gibbs put a gentle hand on his boy’s head.

 

“He okay?” Palmer questioned as he added a blanket to the bed. “Trying to warm him up gradually; he’s going to have some pain issues if we’re not careful.”

 

“Can you give him anything?” Gibbs was more than worried.

 

“Nothing heavy,” Palmer sighed. “Have to watch him because of the bump to his head.”

 

“How hard did he have to hit to scramble his brain like that?” Gibbs gently felt the bump on Tony’s head much to Smokey’s dismay when Tony whimpered.

 

“Hissssssssssssss,” Smokey made herself known causing Gibbs to back of immediately.

 

“It’s not how hard he hit, it’s where he hit.” Palmer explained. “We’ll watch him; he’s exhausted and right now rest is best for him. When he wakes up, I want to get some soup into him.”

 

“I’ll got get some made,” Gibbs stood and watched his friend sleep a moment before leaving.

 

“Sit with him,” Palmer pointed to the chair. “I’m going to get supplies organized so I know what I need.”

 

“I’m so sorry Tony,” Jeff whispered as he batted a tear from his cheek. “I never meant to hurt you. You are one hell of a man; my best friend.”

 

“S’ok,” Tony mumbled as he eased his eyes open. “You are crying for me?”

 

“Yeah,” Jeff sobbed. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

 

“It’s okay.” Tony moved over on the bunk. “I’m cold.”

 

Jeff snuggled up to his friend, warming him with his body heat. “Are we going to be okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded into Jeff’s chest. “You cried for me.”

 

Tony snuggled closer, this kitten moving to his hip to keep from being squished. By the time that Gibbs returned Jeff and Tony were both deeply sleeping.

 

“Time for his medicine,” Palmer said softly. “Need to get him fed to take it.”

 

“Tony?” Gibbs moved around the opposite side. “He’s burning up.”

 

“Jeff,” Palmer all but pushed their friend off the cot. “I need in here, man.”

 

Palmer checked Tony over, he took the time to listen to his lungs very closely. “It’s most likely a post-hypothermic fever. I’ll give him some medication but let’s get some soup into him.”

 

Gibbs was amazing with his ailing agent. He gently spoon fed the young man, encouraging him to take bite after bite until the soup was gone. Exhausted by simply eating, Tony fell back to sleep and remained that way for several hours.

 

“Boss?” Tony yawned and stretched only to gasp in pain as his injuries made themselves known.

 

“Hey,” Gibbs moved quickly to his boy’s side. “You need to take it easy.”

 

“Mew,” Smokey walked up Tony’s body to sit on his chest.

 

“Where’d the cat come from?” Tony gently petted it.

 

“Do you remember hitting your head?” Gibbs questioned softly. “Wandering off?”

 

“No,” Tony groaned as the pain spiked through his abused body.

 

“Okay,” Gibbs squeezed Tony’s arm. “We’re stuck at NCIS; there is a blizzard outside. You got hurt and we had to go find you. You managed to find shelter in a hunting shack and found this kitten. You have been calling her Smoky.”

 

“Smoky?” Tony’s voice shook.

 

“You told me about the kitten your father killed,” Gibbs said softly. “This little one is very healthy and loves you dearly.”

 

“What else did I say?” Tony felt mortified.

 

“Not much,” Gibbs chuckled. “You’re pretty pissed off that Jeff shot you. Well grazed you; your arm there.”

 

“Why the hell did he do that?” Tony looked at his wounded arm.

 

“You shot a rat and it scared him?” Gibbs smiled.

 

“The rat or the gun shot,” Tony joked looking up to see Jeff’s ears turn red.

 

“Both,” Jeff laughed. “You know how I am about rodents.”

 

“Did I kill it?” Tony was a little amused.

 

“Blew a hole in the sucker,” Jeff laughed.

 

“So I’m your hero,” Tony laughed only for it to turn into a groan as the pain assaulted his body. “Don’t mean to sound like wimp here but do we have any drugs? What the hell is wrong with my foot?”

 

“Well,” Gibbs sighed. “That’s another story.”

 

“You know what guys,” Tony groaned. “I don’t think I want to know.”


End file.
